1. Technical Field
The present invention generally relates to a recording apparatus such as an ink-jet printer and to a recording target medium. In particular, the invention relates to a technique for improving positional precision in recording on a recording target medium.
2. Related Art
Many existing recording apparatuses, such as many printers, transport a recording target medium during the recording process. If a recording target medium meanders or inclines during transportation, the quality of the recorded image may be degraded. For example, printed letters in small font may be blurred. An extra-fine ruled line may be distorted due to discontinuity and/or poor linearity. To avoid such quality degradations, high positional precision is desirable in recording. A technique for improving positional precision in recording on a recording target medium is disclosed in JP-A-2005-82262. In the disclosed art, left/right guide members are provided on a printer.
However, the means disclosed in JP-A-2005-82262 has the following disadvantages. It is difficult to exactly position the guide members to align both edges of a recording target medium whose shape is susceptible to change without leaving a gap between the guide members and the recording target medium. For example, it is difficult to align the guide members with plain paper or photo paper, either of which change shape easily, with perfect positional precision. The same difficulty exists in trying to align a recording target medium with rough and/or uneven edges.